Black Storm
Description Magical abilities and powers: Stormy's specialty is air magic, but is capable of learning pretty much all elemental spells. (though they are by far not as powerful, nor as trained as his air magic based spells) Here's an oversight of all spells incorporating air magic (pure or fused with another kind of magic), as these are the only ones that are powerful and properly trained: Passive abilities: - Passively summons black stormclouds overhead, the rate at which this happens and the power of the storm depends on Stormy's emotional state, this ability is suppressed most of the time. - Rather then glowing with a regular magical glow, Stormy's horn emits small lightning arcs and bends winds around it when a spell is cast. Air magic (pure): - Lightning bolts and strikes of greatly variable power, arced from horn or (a lot slower / more inaccurate) summoned from the sky. - Shockwaves, gusts and winds in many ways, shapes forms and strengths, summoned either from the horn (strongest), wings (weakest, but useful in case rapid repetition of the spell is needed) or from the sky. - Air empowerment, using air magic to empower physical abilities. '' Air & water magic (fusion):'' - Extensive weather manipulation, can summon and shape weather effectively (but not instantly) by using magic. Air & fire magic (fusion): - Anti magic in the form of purging magic, disrupting magic and banishing magic, this can be done either by sending it out in a bolt or wave of anti-magic energy from the horn, or by building up anti magic energy in something and then using it. (example: building up anti magic inside inside himself to shield from magic attacks) Air & earth magic (fusion): - Extensive and powerful telekinesis, capable of using it to lift a lot or to use it to wield most kinds of weaponry effectively using telekinesis. Mix spells (air, fire, earth and air fusion): '' - Elemental empowerment, used to boost physical abilities alike to air empowerment, but has more versatile uses and is slightly weaker and harder to cast in comparison to the air version. - Healing spell, a very complicated spell that purges all poison, disease and magic from Stormy and aids his recovery slightly in addition to supporting him enough to flee, due to its complexity he can only cast it on himself as anything un-monitored would disrupt the spell when cast on another, it needs to be maintained continuously. These are spells that Stormy has trained with and used often, other air spells can be cast powerfully but lack the nuances and control achieved by training. Spells that are based purely on elemental magic other than air can be cast by Stormy, but they are weaker, spells that incorporate other magic then elemental magic can not be cast by Stormy on his own. '''Physical traits and skills:' Comming soon. Personality and mental capacities: Comming soon. History History about the pony Other Info Other info about the pony Category:Bronie Category:Alicorn Category:Male